Zetto
Character Zetto is the youngest of the Netkings. He and EXE programmed the battle system together. During the Kagemamoru incident he was very badly injured, losing his arm. It was replaced by a metal one but he still had arm pains in real life because of the virus beast's powers. The attack also changed his personality, making him cold and ruthless. He now only thinks of becoming the most powerful virtual warrior. He hired several hackers and created the D-Bug Org with EXE after learning of a glitch in TOME known as “The Forbidden Power”. However to keep his role as leader of the D-Bug Org a secret he went under the alias of “Voltarius”. Personality Zetto is very serious and does not see TOME as a game. He plays to gain more power rather than for fun. His thirst for power is so great that he’ll hurt and even kill anyone to get more. However, later in the series he loses his lust for power and he begins to change for the better. Abilities Being the youngest Netking, as well has being obsessed with being the strongest user in TOME, Zetto is far more powerful than most normal users and is even stornger than the other Netkings. Of all of the users in TOME, only Alpha is believed to be as strong as Zetto. In, battle, he has expert skill with his Z Sword and can fire projectiles of various strengths from his metal arm. He can also bring out a gatling gun among other things and attach it to his metal arm. After being attacked by Kagemamoru he gained the ability to completely control virus power and can transform into a form much stronger than Alpha’s virus transformation. Role in the series Zetto first appeared shortly after Alpha's arrival to TOME, having taken an extended leave from the game. He appeared before Alpha and the others wanting to see if TOME had developed any palyers strong enough to fight him. After a few skirmishes with Alpha and Kirbopher, he decided to hold a tournament, the Z-Tournament, to find out who is the strongest user in TOME. In actuality, He did this to prove himself the strongest user in TOME. However, after defeating Neomutant outside of the ring and easily defeating Flamegirl, he was defeated by Nailock in the Z-Tournament's final round. Later, having watched Alpha's fights in the tournament and noticing Kagemamoru's power, he then challenged Alpha to a one-on-one fight. He ended up absorbing Alpha's virus power through his metal arm, nearly defeating him with his new found power before being stopped by Kirbopher. Losing the fight rendered him unconscious during most of Kagemamoru's brief rampage and he then disappeared for a while afterwards. After that he spent most of his time as Voltarius, ordering the D-Bug Org to collect virus fragments. After being confronted by Alpha’s team he fought Alpha with his virus power again. But he was defeated by Kirbopher who became the D-Bug dragon. He then aided Alpha in saving Kirbopher and all of TOME from the D-Bug. Afterwards he swore not to use virus power anymore and has realised his mistakes, but had his account suspended due to the illegality of his actions. At the end of TTA he returned to help the other Netkings get rid of the D-Bug once and for all. Name: Zetto Age: 14-19 Gender: Male Class: Fighter Attacks Chain Link: Launches a grappling chain at the opponent and pulls them in for a slash. Gattling Gun: Rapidly shoots panels in random waves, streams and patterns. Z Sword: Sword slashing attack that cuts one panel in any direction. Hysteric Needle: Charging attack that causes an explosion on impact. Power Charge: Charges the user's MP. Energy Wave: Can be shot in various wave and levels. Energy Meteor: Creates energy waves that bomb panels from the sky. Z bomb: Targets one panel and explodes on impact. Mega Flare Z: Covers all nine of the opponents’ panels and creates ten total explosions. Breaker Beam: Giant beam attack that covers an entire row of panels. Creation Information His sprites were based on Zero from the Megaman Zero series. They do however share Simularities to Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z. Zetto himself is apparently a fanboy of Dragon Ball Z ( in Japanese, the Z stands for "Zetto") as his attacks, personality along with his appearance are like Vegeta's. His transformation also looks like Super Saiyan 3. Also the "Z" from the title logo of DBZ appears on his torso. Category:Main Characters Category:Villains